Left Behind
by Jungkrook
Summary: When a new student comes in, she quickly fits in, but is she and her group of friends ready for the drama that is to come? Bad summary, ik, but this is a story mostly based on the OCs and not the main characters, so you have been warned. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guyss :))**  
 **New story that I WILL CONTINUE :D**  
 *** Not like the others that I left to rot in a corner :/**  
 **But welcome !**  
 **XD**  
 **Leave a review and gimme a piece o dat fiine mind you holdin**  
 **Cause Idk if this will be as iinteresting as the others I wrote.**  
 **Anyways, rant over.**

 **Also, I don't plan to make this chapter very long.**

 **-x-**

The door opened, the teacher walked in and placed his papers on the desk. The room silenced. He cleared his throat and looked at his students.  
"Today, class, we are getting an exchange student from the east. I will go get her now". And with that, he walked out.

The chatting rose again.  
"A new student?"  
"Yeah a transfer"  
"I wonder what she's like"  
"I'd say she's gonna be another dorky girl"  
"That isn't always bad, you know!"  
Many conversations went along those lines.

A certain boy in the class leaned forward and tapped his friend on the shoulder.  
"So, Natsu, what do you think about this?"  
"Dunno, I guess it's great that we get another family member" He said, his grin stretching out to his salmon hair. "What about you, Tadashi? What do you think?"  
"Hmm.. Same, I guess"  
"I highly doubt it. Crap, he's coming back" Said another boy beside Natsu.

The teacher came back in.  
"Umm.. Okay" He said looking through the paperwork on his desk. "Ah" He turned to the door. "You can come in now"  
That's when she walked in. Her golden hair tied in the perfect neat yet messy bun, her emerald green orbs illuminating her pale and clear skin. She was tall and skinny and wore a slight smile. Everyone in the room was so shocked as this isn't what they expected.

The teacher rushed over to the board and wrote down her name. When he was done, he turned to the class. "This is the new transfer student that will be with us, so treat her well!"

"Hi. My name is Amaya Ikki. Please to meet you" Her voice was soft and at the end of her sentence, she bowed and smiled.  
Everyone's heart fluttered.

"Nice to meet you too" They all said in unison.  
"Okay, were to put you. Ah!" He pointed over at the brown haired boy over by the window towards the back of the class on the right hand side.  
"You can sit behind Mr. Fujiwara" He said.

The girl looked at the boy and smiled at him, then proceeded to walk over and take a seat. She hung her bag on the little hanger and the boy turned to look at her. She looked up and he quickly turned back around.

"Okay so to explain things simply, welcome to Fairy High. This is your base class, so you do your core and non choice subjects with these knuckle-heads for this year, and for the choice subjects you'll be split up into other classes, got it?"  
"Hmm" She nodded.  
"Good"

The bell rang.  
"Ugh. Talk about saved by the bell. Go on! Scoot!" Said the teacher, clearly frustrated.  
Everyone began to get up and move to talk to their friends.  
Amaya started to get her bag, when four girls came over to her. The blond one smiled. "Hey and welcome to our school" Amaya looked up and smiled. This girl had blond hair in a half up do and beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. The girl to her right had long, red hair with brown eyes, the next had short, darkish blue hair and the next had long white hair, but not as long as Amaya's. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. "Anyways, I'm Lucy" She said. "Erza. Please to meet you" Said the next girl. "Hi, I'm Juvia" Said the bluenette as she smiled. "Ohayo, my name is Shiro. Quite ironic, isn't it" Said the last girl, giggling at the end.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you all"

 **-x-**

 **UGH**  
 **SCHOOL**  
 **MONDAY**  
 **HELPP**  
 **Anyways I planned to write this in 1st person, I might do some parts in ppl's POVs but Idk yet**  
 **As I said, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**  
 **But yeah, peace : ))**

 **Panda outt**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT HAS BEEN A WHILE.**

 **MY CHARGER GOT LOST SO I COULDNT WRITE.**

 **SORRY. BUT IM GETTING WORSE AT THESE INTROS.**  
 **Sorry XD**

 **Anyways, let's begin! ^~^**

 **" I like me some awkward water :') " - A.B - 2k16**

 **X-x-X**

"Fujiwara"  
"Here"  
"Kakeru"  
"Here"

"Hey, Tadashi, what class do you have next?"  
"Uhm.." He took out his diary and flipped to the first page. "Computers"  
"Oh, yikes. Bet you love a bit of Mr. Fujiyama"  
"Definitely"

"Okay, class. Take out your books and go to page ..."

Tadashi looked out the window and saw these beautiful green football fields, surrounded by medium height hedges that were perfectly trimmed. He wondered what life was like beyond the hedges, the freedom and having no worry of homework or studies. He sighed.  
He heard a giggle. He turned around to see the blond, seeing her bringing her hand up to cover her small, rosy cheeks and little smile while she chuckled to herself. She opened her eyes and looked into his blue orbs, well blue orb. The other had a slight tint of amber. She looked into his eyes, mesmerised. After a short while, she smiled at him again.

"Mr. Fujiwara, is there a problem?" Tadashi whipped around. "N-Not at all, sir"  
"Yes, just admiring the new face from close up, huh?" Everyone giggled. "Please read on"  
The rest of the class flew by and before they knew it, the bell rang signalling the change of classes.

"Uhm... Room A7? Where's this?" He heard a familiar voice mutter to herself. He turned around to her and saw her mid way through packing her bag, but stopping to look at her timetable.  
"Ah, you have computers now? Same, we can walk together, if you want" Said Tadashi. She looked up and smiled.  
"Sure" She said, cutely.  
"Ah, by the way, I'm Tadashi Fujiwara" He said.  
"Nice to meet you, Fujiwara-kun"

They strolled together throughout the hallways until they were greeted by the door which read "A7". They opened the door and saw all of their other classmates standing at the top of the room.

"Tadashi!" One of his friends called out to him. He nodded and walked over to him, shooting a glance back at Amaya and smiling at her, telling her "You're fine".

"Heya Ikki" Said Lucy.  
"Oh no, please call me Amaya" She said.  
"Seriously? Thanks!" She said smiling at her. The teacher walked in.

"Okay students, to put it simply, I know how you guys never shut up, so I was so kind and prepared this new seating plan!" She smiled to herself, but everyone else sighed. "Okay, I'll call them out from left to right, then back a row and so on."

She started calling out the names.  
"First on the left, Ayame Takahashi, Tadashi Fujiwara , Em... Amaya Ikki, is it?" She looked up through her spectacles at the new girl that nodded. The teacher continued calling out the names. "Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia..."

Amaya put her bag on the hook and sat at her computer. She looked to her left and met eyes with Tadashi. They both smiled.  
"Long time no see" She said.  
"Yep, oh Hi Natsu" he said, talking to the boy beside Amaya.  
The boy waved back and smiled.  
"Oh, this is Natsu Dragneel, by the way"  
"Hey" She said, smiling to him. "I'm Amaya Ikki"  
"It's a pleasure" He said, smiling, his cheeks going a light pink.

"So, hey, Ikki-chan-"  
"Oh, no, please call me Amaya. Everyone here is too kind" She said giggling to herself.  
"Hmm.. I think I like Aya-Chan better" He said chuckling to himself. She blushed a bit, but laughed and covered her mouth again, and it made his heart jump.

"Okay, class. Let's begin."

He clicked away at the keyboard, but soon got stuck.  
"Hey, Aya-chan?"  
"Yeah?" Said the two girls either side of him. The girls looked at each other and giggled. "Nice nickname" Said Ayame.  
"Yeah, you too" Giggled Amaya.

"Ughh! This is so confusing. This is going to be a long year"  
He had a moment of realisation.  
"What?" They said simultaneously.

He pointed at Amaya. "From now on, you're Smily Aya!"

 **X-x-X**

 **Tadaa~ :)**

 **I really like writing this story tbh**  
 **Anyways, BB should get a giant refrence here, and if not, I'm disowning her. Anyways, I decided I'm going to try and put a silly quote made by me or someone I know that I pissed myself at before the Chapter, and If you missed today's it was "I like my Awkward Water"  
Please leave a review so I know what ye think of my story! But for now, I'll see ye soon! :D**

 **Pandaa out ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyaaa :))

I'm glad to be back cause I've really wanted to continue this for a while XDD  
Ah well, enjoy :)

"Holy-er than thou :') " - K.L 2k16

-X-x-X-

As soon as her foot touched the entrance the next morning, all she heard from people all around, even the people she didn't know, they all called her "Smily Aya". Tadashi-kun must have been quite popular at the time. She thought about their conversation all day yesterday. She hadn't ever spoken to someone very well known, as she wasn't ever very popular, so this was an honour. Well, honestly, she did have one friend called Keiko, they still talked and were best friends and would meet up every week-end, and Keiko-chan was quite well-known, but the went to different schools. She got Tadashi's number the day before and introduced him to Keiko, and they instantly clicked. Ayame got quite excited about the future with the three, well, four. Tadashi added one of his close friends to the call yesterday, his name was Hikaru Azuma, and he does go to our school. Hikaru was so kind to everyone, and everyone instantly became friends, making her so happy.

Tadashi and Ayame were in the same base class, so they had many classes together and sat beside each other in many of those classes. Over time, they grew closer and Ayame even met so many new people, like Tadashi's sister Kaede Fujiwara, and her best friend, Naomi Endo, and their friends Reiko Harada, Midori Kato and Kin Mino. She also grew much closer with Shiro, the girl she met on the first day of school with the long white hair.

All of the new people she met, along with many more, used to go out onto the greens outside of their school and mess around and they used to all have so much fun. That was until people got even closer. They started to get annoyed at each other, and the group split into two, because of quarrels or judging. One side consisted of Tadashi, Kaede, Hikaru, Naomi, Keiko and Midori. On the other was Shiro, Reiko and Kin. Ayame was split in the middle.

One day in January, about 5 months after starting school, Ayame walked alongside Tadashi. The two where in town and looking for them.  
"Ugh, they really do have a death wish! Ruuning off like that, pfft, what children" Said Ayame.  
She saw the familiar blonde pair shuffling around in the snow. "REIKO, HIKARU GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! She screamed. The two came over, drowned in snow. "C'mon! Let's eat" They said, walking to the nearest restaurant. They sat at a table and discussed things.

"Hey, you guys know the disco's coming up? It's in like 2 weeks." Said Reiko. "I'm so excited!"  
"Yeah! It looks great. Do you guys have tickets?" Asked Ayame.  
They all nodded, except for Hikaru. "Hikaru~? Why didn't you get one"  
"I don't know, they don't look appeasing. I don't wanna go to some disco just to make out with a girl I don't even know" He said.

"Well I don't either, that's why I'm going there for the sole purpose of being with my friends and the people who care about me" Said Ayame.  
"Yeah, but it's too late now, right?" He said.  
"Yeah, just a bit" She said. They all burst out laughing. That was such a great day.

 **-X-x-X-**

 **Okay, I am struggling because just theres so much to put in so this story is going to have 0 fillers cause I'm just sick an tired of dat bull.**  
 **Anyways, two chapters in one day, HALL TO THE YHASSES.**

 **But yeah, Poop.**

 **Panda outt :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep!**  
 **It's back! Woop woop!**

 **Also,**  
 **These chapters are going to be explaining a lot but very little scenarios, because there's just too much to cover, so sorry! :')**

 **But yeah, hope you enjoy!**

 **"I am highly allergic to cringe" K.L 2k16**

 **-X-x-X-**

"Hey, Amaya!" Said Kaede running over to Aya. "Have you heard the rumours? My bro's growing up!" She literally screamed, jumping up and down. "W-What?" Aya said, confused.  
"He SOOOO loves you!"

That honestly didn't shock her, but it made her heart skip a beat. "W-What?"  
"Yeah! He told me yesterday. He said he might ask you out!" She giggled. "But wait. Why am I telling you?" She said. "Shit."

Honestly, she loved him too, so much. She would do anything for him. Shiro ran up to her, too.  
"What's all this about, ey Aya?" She sounded super excited.  
"I'll leave ye to it" Said Kaede, walking away.  
"So what are you gonna do?" Asked Shiro. "Of course you have to say yes!"  
"Well.. I don't know if I could handle it" Aya said, and it was true. She really wanted to go out with Tadashi, but she was super shy, and she'd probably just get very embarrassed of everything he did and wouldn't be able to look at him. That's how it was last time.

"What do you mean" Shiro got very confused. "You know what?" Aya looked up at Shiro. "I'll support whatever you do, but if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face" She said, smiling to herself and giving Aya the thumbs up.  
"T-Thanks?"

"AHHH! PRINCE CHARMING IS HERE!" All of the girls in the locker area screamed. Aya turned to face the entrance, and saw him, cheeks a deep red and hand in his hair. His eyes met with Aya's, and she felt her face warming up, too. He smiled and used his eyes to motion for her to follow him, then walked away. She looked over to Shiro, who handed her her bag and gave her a quick wink. Aya turned around, put her bag on her back and followed Tadashi. She carefully followed him, making sure no one else knew she was following him. They finally stopped on the top floor of the building. He turned around to her and put his hand in his hair and blushed.

"A lot of rumours going around lately, huh?" He chuckled.  
"Yeah.." Aya said.  
"Amaya" "Tadashi" . They spoke at the same time.  
"Oh, sorry" Tadashi said.  
"No, please continue"  
He took a deep breath.  
"Would you be mad if those rumours were true?" He asked, giving her a shy smile, making her heat up so much more. She knew he was going to say that, but why did it still make her heart skip a beat? She really did love him.

"Of course not" She said, her voice cracking a bit. "It's just.."  
"Hmm?" He said.  
"I do like you, Tadashi, but I don't know if I want to go out with anyone right now" She said really quietly, but he heard her, and it hurt him.  
"What?" He said, regretting saying anything, because he really did love her.  
"I'm so sorry" She said. "But could we still be friends?"

He felt as if his heart could break. "Y-Yeah, I understand."  
"I'm really sorry, it's just I feel like I wouldn't be able to make you happy, that's all" She said to him.  
"Of course you could!" He said "That's the reason I love you"  
"Tadashi.." She whispered.  
"No, seriously, it's okay, we'll get through this together.."  
"Tadashi." She said a bit louder.  
"Yeah, it'll be fi-"  
"Tadashi." She said, louder. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just can't handle it"

He saw pain and sorrow in her eyes, and that's exactly what he felt, but he knew his was worse. He faked a smile. "I-It's okay".

The bell rang. He got his bag and started walking out. Amaya silently cried to herself.

He was locked in a cage of his thoughts.  
 _Was it too much? Why doesn't she like me? What if she hates me now and thinks it's awkward to be around me? What if she leaves? No. Stop it. She won't leave me, right? Yeah. But it still hurt more than I ever imagined it would, I mean, it is only like my third confession, baring in mind I went to an all boys school. Yeah, it's fine. But what if it isn't. What if I fucked everything up and she hates me. What would I do if she never talked to me again? What would I do.._

He was so lost in thought of his 'rejection' that he failed to notice the approaching bus coming right for him as he crossed the road.  
The driver panicked. It was too late to brake. He beeped. Nothing. He closed his eyes and waited for impact on the young boy in front of the bus.

Tadashi felt so out of it, until he felt two small, soft hands on his back, pushing him forwards. They had more force than he thought, pushing him to the ground, and he blacked out for about 10 seconds. He opened his eyes, and his vision was all fuzzy.

 _Bang._

"NO!" Screamed a female voice. _Shiro? What had happened?_ He sat up and was greeted by a horrible sight he wished he would never see. A parked up bus on a crossing, stopped at an angle. Blood, and lots of it. And in the midst of it all, Shiro, cradling her dear friend, and his love.

"Amaya.." She whispered to the limp body she was craddling on the ground and in tears. Shiro looked up at the horrified Tadashi.

"What have you done?"

 **-X-x-X-**

 **Tada~~**  
 **Ik ik ew but UGHH**  
 **UUUUUGGGGGHHHH**

 **UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH**  
 **Yeah, you get it XD**  
 **What will happen next? :'0**

 **Pandaa outttt**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT HAS LITERALLY BEEN CENTURIES, WTF XDD  
But yes, I'm back. *WOOP WOOP*  
Hope you enjoy~~**

 **-X-x-X-**

The girl looked up, surrounded by the overwhelming darkness around her. She continued to look around, not seeing anything. She sighed, but no sound came out. She raised an eyebrow. Where was she? Hm... Dead? As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she was reminded of the events that happened prior to this. She gasped, looking around frantically, looking for a way out. She ran in one direction for what seemed like hours. Nothing. She collapsed with fatigue, not wanting to get back up. What was she gonna do about this...

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see a bright light above her head. She shielded her eyes with her hands, finding wires and tubes coming out of them. She gasped and sat up in her bed. "WOAH THERE" Said a familiar voice coming into the room. "Shiro?" She tried to say, but only a mutter came out. Shiro smiled. "You're okay" She said, sighing with relief. "That damn bastard... I'll kill him" She trailed off. She looked up at her friend that was still in pain. "How long have I been out?" Aya asked quietly. The other girl looked up. "5 days" She said back, making Aya's eyes widen. "No.." She couldn't believe that she was out for _that_ long. Aya sighed. "Is Tadashi okay?" She asked her friend. Shiro looked amazed. "Seriously? You risk your life to save his sorry ass, and you're asking if he's okay? Are you kidding? _He's not worth your worry_ , Aya" The girl said bitterly. Aya shook her head. "I was very selfish to him last time I saw him" She stated, softly. Shiro looked up at her, a questioning look on her face, but Aya simply shook her head. "A story for another day" She said, smiling slightly. Shiro stomped her foot on the ground below Aya's bed. "He's such a prick, not even visiting you here" She seemed annoyed. "It's okay" Aya said to the girl. "I don't mind. He's got his reasons..."

Aya was back in school after about a month or two, her parents worrying that she would be too fatigued to go around in a wheelchair, so she was home-schooled for that time, until she finally returned, perfectly healthy. She was happy to be back, but not happy at one thing. "Aya~?" Asked Lucy from beside the girl. She smiled. She barely ever talked to Lucy, but she wanted to get closer to her, as she was one of Aya's first friends, after all. "Hmm?" Aya answered softly. "You okay?" She asked. The girl's smile dropped. "Well..." She started. "What's up" She said, already knowing something was wrong. "It's just... Tadashi hasn't even looked at me all today... and I feel like I've been replaced by that girl, Nina" Aya said, nodding to the short girl with long, black hair, walking alongside Tadashi. Lucy frowned and turned back to her friend. "Don't worry, you're better than him, _he doesn't deserve you_ " She stated. Aya looked at her and smiled a bit, nodding. "Thanks, Lu~" She said, smiling widely. _Maybe they were right... but I felt bad for not including him... I don't want him to feel Left out.._

Amaya decided to wait another few days to see if Tadashi would start to talk to her again, but no... nothing. It made her feel horrible, and that she pushed him out of their small friend group. The girl sighed, closing over her locker and putting the lock on it. It had been... maybe 3 weeks since she was released from hospital... and still no word from Tadashi. She sighed, picking up her lunch that she got from her locker and making her way down to to the cafeteria. As she was walking, she heard familiar voices.

"Hey, Tadashi, how are you~!" At the sound of Nina's voice around the corner made me freeze before passing by. "Hey there, Nee" Tadashi responded. "Pretty fabulous, too. Hey, you look really cute today" He said to her, and it was followed by a giggle from her. "Oh, stop it, you flirt. Aren't you supposed to like Aya at the moment? I mean, you did start the whole 'Smiley Aya' thing in the school, didn't you?" She asked him. Aya heard Tadashi chuckle. "Amaya? Hmm... Nah. Not really to be honest. I don't know why I fell for her, she's quite strange, really. Maybe it was her looks..?" He said. Aya's heart pounded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Taa~! How can you say that about your best friend?" She said, but I knew she just wanted to hear the words from his mouth. "Best friend? Ew, no. She was just a first target, I guess. Nothing special" He said.

Aya had had enough with this. She stepped out from the corner and did something she never thought she would. She walked right up to her old best friend, who at the sight of her, his eyes widened. "Ay-" He began, but she didn't let him finish. She slapped him across the face (Like a little bitch XDD), and she made sure he felt her pain. He looked up at the girl and saw her teary eyes and pained expression, making him surprised. "How dare you talk about me like that" She said to him, face down and voice full of pain. "You have no right after all I've done for you". He looked at her, but couldn't see her face that was covered by her hair. She looked up, pissed, but sad, tears streaming down her face, staining her blushed cheeks and highlighting her red eyes. "YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON, TADASHI" She said before pushing him out of her way and continuing to walk forward. She wanted to cry for ages, letting it all out.

 ** _Tadashi's P.O.V_**

As soon as I heard her pained words, she pushed past me and walked away. Why did I have to say that? Ugh... I feel horrible now..  
"Wow" Said Nina. She looked up at me. "That was an over reaction, I mean it's not like she changed your life or anything" She said, attitude in her words. "You're wrong"  
Another voice was introduced to the dilemma. I looked up and saw Shiro, an angry face on her. "It's wrong" She said again. "IT'S WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT" She screamed at me, making me flinch at her pissed tone. "SHE LOVED YOU, TADASHI, SHE PUT YOU OVER HERSELF, SHIT, SHE EVEN SAVED YOUR LIFE BY PUSHING YOU OUT OF THE WAY OF PAIN, HURTING HERSELF" She shouted, tearing up and making me hurt deeply. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S DONE" She said, looking at me with eyes of hatred. "I've been holding all of this back for ages" She said, lowering her tone, but clearly annoyed. "You know why I didn't say it before? Because of her, Amaya. She told me it wasn't your fault, that it was hers, and she didn't want you to feel bad for her" She continued, making me feel even worse. "You never even realised how pained she was when you didn't talk to her, Tadashi. She felt guilty and as if she didn't do enough for you or that she would be excluding you and leaving you behind, and she felt even worse that she was questioning you. She thought so higly of you, but you're just a scared little prick who doesn't care about others" She finished. "That's not tr-" Started Nina. "BULLSHIT" Shouted Shiro. "It's all bullshit and you know it" She said, pointing at me, then whirling around on her heals and started to walk, but looked over her shoulder once more. "You hurt her again... I'll hurt you even more" And with that, she walked off. Nina burst out laughing. "Wow, she thinks she's so tough, right T-" She started, but I just couldn't.

"Shut up, Nina" I said, emotionless. Nina looked up at me, confused. "Oh, you're joking, right? Don't listen to them, you had a reason to leave them, it isn't your problem that Aya had a hissy fit about it" Said Nina, making me want to turn and walk away. "Whatever"

 _ **3rd Person**_

Tadashi walked into the next class and didn't see Aya where she usually sat, making him a bit upset. He saw Shiro there, though. He sat down, and the class chatted among each other. That all stopped when someone came in to the class, the teacher. They smiled brightly and were about to speak, but there was loud banging and crashes heard from outside of the class. The teacher looked alarmed, looking out the small window in the door, eyes widening, then she locked the door and stood in front of it. "Everyone to the back of the class" She said. Everyone panicked and got up, moving back. A gunshot was heard, and the teacher had a shocked look on her face, then slowly slid down the door. The students screamed, alarmed. The door was kicked down and a bunch of guys came in, in full black and with ski masks, guns in hand. They pointed them up at us. "Don't fucking move, or I'll pump ye' with led"

 **-X-x-X-**

 **Tada~~  
Hope you all enjoyed, and sorry for the lack of writing XDD Anyways, byaa **

**Panda outt x**


End file.
